


令符

by kristina251



Series: 风刃传奇 [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 饭后消食的新穆鸡三人组救了一只被追杀的胡大头，虽然本质上其实是基米希一个人的功劳





	1. Chapter 1

墙角处，炭笔勾画，横三竖四，另有一条砖石刻画的黄线，斜斜指向前方。  
“师叔？师叔？”  
正冲着那一团乱麻出神的诺伊尔回过神，拍拍基米希的手，冲他一笑：“有热闹，瞧不瞧？”  
基米希转转眼珠，忽然明白过来，猛一拍手：“莫非这便是托马斯师叔说的……？”  
话音未落，脑袋上先挨一记，“臭小子，我只教过你饭后百步走，几时教过你饭后凑热闹了？”正是穆勒。瞧他脸上志得意满，手上半块银子抛来抛去，自是适才和饭店老板讨价还价，又得胜而归。基米希脸上嘿嘿直笑，手下拽了拽诺伊尔衣袖，暗求他帮自己说话。穆勒瞧在眼里，却也不去管他，将银子收入怀中，转到诺伊尔身边：“你这做‘长辈’的，怎地也不做个表率，又是什么热闹要看啊？这街上杂耍卖艺、唱戏耍猴，还不够热闹？”  
诺伊尔给他使了个眼色，又指了指街角。穆勒顺着他手指看过去，忽然愣在当场。  
打从穆勒识字起，便极爱各家野史传奇、逸闻故事，下山以来，凡有茶馆说书处，必有他托马斯穆勒。各路江湖传说也不知听了多少，自继承了盖德穆勒的记忆后，腹中奇闻更多了一倍不止。他又是个爱说爱笑的，一堆故事听在肚里，自然而然便想说与旁人。然而不巧的很，诺伊尔恰是个走南闯北的江湖游侠，江湖上那些九分假一分真的传说，可半分也唬不住他。看在穆勒面上，要他耐心听完不成问题，要他鼓掌叫好也不是难事，可要他随着故事情节时惊时忧、时喜时怒，这演技却着实不敢恭维。穆勒试过几次，知他改不了，也就罢了。没想到自从带上基米希同行江湖，三言两语之间，便发现基米希对这些奇谈怪论的兴趣不在他之下。穆勒无端多了个好听众，开心至极，嘴上虽嫌多了个拖油瓶，日常却将肚子里那些或真或假的故事，饭时睡前，一一说给他听，今日午饭时分，便恰好说到江湖上各帮派之间，如遇紧急情况，用来传递消息的联络手法。穆勒说的故事自然动听无比，又是什么穿云飞箭、又是什么烽火狼烟，说得基米希险些饭也忘了吃，还得诺伊尔帮他夹菜盛汤。  
幸而穆勒说故事归说故事，倒也不至以假为真，糊弄孩子。可诺伊尔这么一指，那便大不相同：这几道痕迹画得并不明显，范围也小，如非刻意去看，一眼掠过，说不定便认为是墙角污渍而已，但仔细一看，炭笔所画线条杂而不乱，绝非小孩子的胡乱涂鸦，附近并无黄色砖石，图案上却专门有一笔黄色箭头，显然也是有人刻意为之。  
“黄黑相间，这是……多特蒙德？”穆勒看了诺伊尔一眼，颇感惊异，“可是你怎认得多特的联络信号？”  
诺伊尔微微一笑：“两帮相争多年，如不认得，早让人灭了，哪里还有今天。”  
“可是……”这次是基米希有话要说，“师叔既然认得他们的，他们想必也认得沙尔克的，双方为何不改一改，以防被对方得知了重要信息？”  
诺伊尔耸耸肩：“一般用到墙角暗记，多半只是召集人手而已，若真有什么重要信息，自然另有加密渠道传输，改来改去的，太也麻烦了。实在要改，也是七八年才改一回，不过也多半是小打小闹，不至于全盘推翻重来。”  
“切，我看是改来改去，你们记不住才是真，”穆勒冲他一撇嘴，一旁基米希忍不住笑出了声，“那你倒说说，这几道乱七八糟的线条，说了什么？”  
诺伊尔压低声音，却盖不住声音里的幸灾乐祸。  
“抓叛徒。”

这话一出，连穆勒都被勾起几分好奇来。他素知诺伊尔看多特蒙德不大顺眼，有此等热闹，自是不可不看，再看基米希也是一脸兴奋，便伸出双掌，在两人肩头各自一拍，流风轻扬，在三人身周流动。诺伊尔携了二人之手，正待出发，忽又转身，伸脚将墙角划痕抹去。穆勒基米希相对而嘻，笑谑声中，随着诺伊尔看戏去也。  
有风力为助，三人脚程轻快，不多时便随着标记指向出了城。甫一出城，诺伊尔眼力极明，一晃眼间瞧见城郊一家食肆周围似有若干黄黑人影，即刻将两人一扯——穆勒还好，基米希却冲得太快，被他猛然间一拉，险些摔倒，总算诺伊尔下手颇有分寸，手腕一转，临时变拉为提，助他站稳立定——叫他二人跟在自己身后，休得出声。  
那食肆装修简陋，只是一间木头棚屋，四周各有木制栅栏，前店后厨，中间板壁隔开，只有一扇传菜窗口相连。多特十余帮众各携刀剑在身，往食肆这么一坐，寻常百姓望风而避，午餐生意便打了水漂。店主自然愁眉不展，却也不敢请这些江湖人物另寻去处。那厨师体胖而心宽，明知无法可解，索性乐得清闲，往自家碗里装了几根卤鸡爪，缩在店主身边，啃得咯吱作响，听的店主越发心烦。  
三人放轻脚步，走到店门之侧，基米希个子最矮，生怕被他二人挡住视线，一步便抢到最前，门框边露出小半个脑袋，向里望去：店中除正中一桌外，其余六七张桌旁各有一二人坐镇，桌上只有清茶一壶，别无他物，靠近门边的两桌各多一人，显然是防止对手夺门而逃，所有人目光所向，尽是正中一桌，无人留意到三人。正中那桌旁也坐了一人，侧脸对着窗户，容貌看不真切，只瞧见黑发微卷，腰悬弯刀，正看着桌上怔怔发呆。桌上放了白饭一碗，炒菜两盘，另有一个粗瓷酒瓶，饭菜热气已无，似是放了一阵，碗筷却未见动过。  
那人发了一阵呆，拿起瓶子给自己倒了一杯酒，仰头喝尽。便是这么一抬头，基米希已瞧见他样貌俊朗，容色却颇为憔悴，刀鞘上也隐有血痕，暗道莫非此人便是多特蒙德欲抓之叛徒，瞧他眉头深锁，一副借酒浇愁的样，不知是为了何事叛帮而出，却又怎地只干坐喝酒，既不见书中所言之三刀六洞、割袍断义，又不见他们拳来刀往、你死我活，好生无趣。  
他这边正脑内加戏不止，手掌一沉，已被穆勒拉住。侧头一看，诺伊尔神色严峻，正紧紧盯着当中那人，皱着眉头，神色间似有疑虑难解。穆勒另一手捏了个法诀，指尖微光闪烁，在诺伊尔手掌上轻点几下，又给基米希使个眼色，叫他照做。基米希看穆勒施用的是疗伤止疼的“灵净大法”，却又并非向着诺伊尔本身施法，而是令法力附着在他手上，他不明所以，便借着施法的机会轻轻一拉诺伊尔衣袖，盼他解惑。  
“此人是我朋友，叫马茨·胡梅尔斯，托马斯也曾见过一面。”诺伊尔冲基米希略一点头，暗运内功，束音成线，将话语潜送至二人耳中，目光却始终盯着那胡梅尔斯上下打量，“衣衫上的血也不知是谁的，暂且不管；只是他嘴唇发白，脸色也发暗，只怕脏腑之间内伤不轻；这刀怎地改悬右边……是了，他持杯动作颇不灵便，又始终空出左手备而不用，必是右肩受伤，绑了绷带，图个拔刀方便……”  
胡梅尔斯忽地耳朵微动，哼了一声，将酒杯从右手换至左手，又给自己满上一杯。  
诺伊尔撇撇嘴，暗道这些年不见，他这脾气倒是一点没改，不过自己已然用上传音入密之法，他居然还能听见，看来内功又有精进。穆勒却皱起眉头，心想这人怎地如此冲动，曼努不过评估下他的伤势以便一会施救，怎地在这关头赌气起来，怕不是脑子有些不好使。只有基米希瞧在眼里，一时没憋住，嘻的一声笑了出来。


	2. Chapter 2

铮铮连响，兵刃交击之声不绝于耳。胡梅尔斯使尽浑身解数，方才将十余名师弟的攻击一一化解，忽地一阵手足酸软，脚下一步踉跄。那十余名多特帮众受过严格训练，配合娴熟，一瞧见对手露出破绽，攻势如虹，即刻便有三把刀同时突进，另有四把刀散开两旁，封死他所有退路。  
饶是胡梅尔斯熟知这门阵法，奈何他奔逃月余，历经大小十余战，早已是强弩之末，面对这一下“三才狂刀”，勉力出手，当当两声拦下两记攻势，第三下出手稍慢，右肩一阵剧痛，已被对手砍中，手中弯刀拿捏不住，当啷一声落在地上。总算他反应神速，顺势扑倒在地，上方两记追杀之刀便落了空。他抢刀在手，着地滚开，形状已颇为狼狈，好在他左右手皆可运刀如飞，当下也不起身，忍着右肩疼痛，连续滚动中刀光闪动，不仅躲开几下劈砍，反而接连出招，划伤几名对手小腿。  
风声骤起，一刀自上而下劈来，胡梅尔斯听得劲风中内力充沛，知是何人来袭，心里一寒，脚下用力蹬地，试图借力后撤，同时运起残余内力，举刀格挡。铮然一响，火星四溅，魏登费勒退了三步，站稳身形，胡梅尔斯却被劈得飞出十余步远，以刀撑地，方才勉强半跪起身，一口内息转不过来，哇的一声，吐出一口鲜血。  
魏登费勒举刀横空，却不追击，其余帮众在他身后列队站好，刀锋斜指向地，刀刃映日，刀光闪动，尽映在胡梅尔斯身上。  
“你当真不肯回去？”  
“咳咳……呼……”胡梅尔斯又咳出一口鲜血，咬牙从地上站起，“罗曼，连你也相信我真是叛徒？”  
“我如何认为并不重要，”魏登费勒看着浑身浴血的胡梅尔斯，手中刀略向后挥了两下，帮众们在他身后四散站开，隐含阵法之势，“这些天来，你出手始终留有分寸，没下杀手。我和众兄弟都很承你的情。”  
“那你就别逼我下杀手！”胡梅尔斯吼道，“我没和沙尔克的人暗通款曲，没把武功教给他们！我没叛变！凭什么要我回去受那三刀六洞之刑？”他也顾不上内伤不内伤，越说越气，“哈，还说什么我身为副帮主，罪加一等？呸！帮主他妈的……”  
“马茨！”  
胡梅尔斯被魏登费勒一声大喝，猛地想起辱骂帮主，按帮规又需罪加一等。虽说事已至此，罪加几等早无关紧要，但眼下若想逃出生天，向魏登费勒动以旧情已成唯一希望，若是骂得太过，于他面上也不好看，网开一面之事自然再也休提。可此事他自觉着实冤枉，胡梅尔斯心内本就郁愤难平，现下伤口未及包扎，右肩血流不止，他既不愿出声呼痛，又不便出言骂街，心绪一乱，内伤更甚，只觉喉头阵阵腥甜，蓦地眼前一黑，身子晃了几晃，刀尖在地上一撑，总算没有再次倒下。  
魏登费勒收刀入鞘，挥了挥手，身后众人也纷纷将刀收起：“我再问一遍，你当真不肯跟我回去，是不是？”  
他看了看尚在喘息不止的胡梅尔斯，稍一停顿，又道：“你该知道帮主下的是死令，如不肯回去受罚，那便只有取你性命，活要见人，死要见尸，方能交差。你眼下已受重伤，若再要强行动手……”  
“我……我若回去受刑，岂不等……等于……咳咳……自承罪过？”  
魏登费勒摇摇头，宽大手掌握上刀柄，将刀缓缓拔出，锋刃平举，指向前方。  
胡梅尔斯一见他这起手式，心中一恸，忽地大笑起来。多年前，便是因为这么一招“长虹破乾坤”，才有了后来种种事端，赫韦德斯死而转生，德拉克斯勒来亦复去，而胡梅尔斯自己，也早忠奸难辨，无法回头。他越笑越响，笑声中咳血不止，不消片刻，地上衫上，已是血迹斑斑。  
多名帮众见他状若癫狂，只道他明知必死，失了神智。胡梅尔斯担当副帮主多年，到底也有些情分，不由都眼望魏登费勒，等他裁决。  
魏登费勒瞧他这般模样，想起平日相交之情，心中颇有不忍，又想到胡梅尔斯虽然性格耿直了些，却也甚有担当，平日又喜玩笑，帮中上下，也大得人心，叛帮之说，原本极难令人信服，但既然帮主一力指证，他自己又对夜半私行费尔廷斯一事并无异议，那便再难翻案，旁人纵有疑惑，也只能心内嘀咕，至于其中内情，怕是再也难见天日了。  
“马茨，你……”  
“咳咳……”胡梅尔斯收刀入鞘，擦擦唇边血迹，又抬手指向前方。日当正午，此处虽僻处城郊，但他手指所向，却依稀可见炊烟袅袅，一家小食肆正立在当道之处。

不消片刻，一碗白饭、两盘炒菜和一壶老酒便端了上桌，胡梅尔斯正欲举筷，心念一动，又将手收回，按在桌上。  
“你只管放心吃喝，吃完之前，众兄弟都不来啰嗦你便是。”  
胡梅尔斯要的便是这句话，面上却不露喜色，微微低头，手上仍不举筷，将老酒倒出一杯，一口干了，却不续上，将空杯拿在手中，暗中提了一口气，鼓起残余内息，向几处因内伤而闭塞的经脉冲击过去。他生性直率，本非擅于弄虚作假之人，但既然答应了赫韦德斯要回去看他，如何便肯死在此处？想起赫韦德斯，胡梅尔斯神智渐复，估量双方实力，便定下了这缓兵之计，既然帮里一定不死不休，好歹先把外伤略作包扎，内伤也缓上一缓，到时逃命起来，也多几分把握。  
他内功底子本好，这般静心运气，原本沉重的内伤也渐有好转，但运行内功之时，全身血气必然加速运行，身上大小伤口，或麻或痛，便一起发作起来。胡梅尔斯原本担心拖得久了，多特众人不耐烦起来，忽施偷袭，因此拼着右肩疼痛，也要右手持杯，空出左手备而不用，以防万一。但时间久了，右肩痛楚越发难以忍受，举杯的手臂也微微颤抖起来。此时性命交关，胡梅尔斯也只得咬牙坚持，强自运功，几句话却不期然飞进耳朵。  
“……是了，他……必是右肩受伤……图个拔刀方便……”  
胡梅尔斯心下大怒，他这会正蒙冤不明，最恨的便是别人随意批评他的所作所为。虽觉话音有些耳熟，也懒得分辨是谁，哼了一声，将奔走不停的内息略缓了缓，酒杯自右手换到左手，又给自己满上一杯。  
嘻的一声，门边又传来一句轻笑，声音却颇为年轻。胡梅尔斯只道他也在笑话自己贪生怕死，怒气更盛，便要转过头去斥责一番。哪知酒杯刚往桌上一放，却先瞧见周围多特帮众，个个如临大敌，不少人的手掌，已然按上了刀柄。  
胡梅尔斯浑身一震，已然想起先前那人是谁，转到一半的脑袋僵在半途，本已宁定的心绪猛然间奔涌不息，忽地抓起酒杯一饮而尽。酒意逐渐上行，胡梅尔斯脑中嗡嗡作响，一时想开怀畅饮，一时又想纵声狂笑，竟连双方对答之词也不曾听入耳中。


	3. Chapter 3

基米希这一笑声音不小，屋内众人顿时听见了，十几对目光一齐射了过来。基米希仗着两位师叔在旁，夷然不惧，正待一一瞪回去，却见众人目露凶光，尽盯着诺伊尔，其中几人手按刀柄，俨然便要起身动手。  
“且慢！”当中一人即刻伸手拦住。这人看着年纪最长，衣衫也比旁人不同，短打之外，另有一件长袍，似是多特帮众间的领头人。他看看尚在自斟自饮的胡梅尔斯，又看看诺伊尔的脸色，站起身来，朝着他一拱手。  
“你已久不在沙尔克，咱们可说井水不犯河水，有什么旧日恩怨，也该一笔勾销了才是。今日是我们清理门户，与你并不相干，还请换家店用饭，就当是交个朋友如何？”  
诺伊尔笑笑，也不管多特众人虎视眈眈，径自走到胡梅尔斯桌旁，在他肩上轻轻一拍（穆勒赶紧拉住想要跟进去的基米希，示意他一起在门外等候），笑道：“这些年没回鲁尔城，你魏登费勒倒还是一般的老成持重，只是怎地还未荣休，却管起旁人的闲事来？”  
铮铮几声，几个脾气较急的已然拔刀出鞘，指向他二人。诺伊尔也懒得搭理，在胡梅尔斯对面大摇大摆地坐下。魏登费勒挥挥手，叫几名帮众稍稍散开了些，又道：“如此说来，你是定要阻拦我们动手了？你可知道，这次帮主叫我们带马茨回去，是何缘故？”  
诺伊尔看了胡梅尔斯一眼，见他双目微闭，想来是将灵净大法转移到他身上之后调息养伤之故，便耸耸肩：“你们找的什么歪理，我一概不知，但马茨是我朋友，你们要杀要剐，便得先问问我。”  
他话音甫落，身边突然几声怒喝，跟着便是更多的拔刀出鞘声：“帮主说他与沙尔克暗通款曲，大家都半信半疑，原来竟真有其事！”“好不要脸！亏他还是副帮主！”“呸！”  
诺伊尔心里一震，疑惑更增。先前看见多特众人要抓的叛徒是胡梅尔斯时，他便有三分不信，那时还道胡梅尔斯性情耿直，怕是得罪了什么人，暗中栽赃他个叛帮之罪，还算不难理解，但若说他自愿叛帮，以他性情，绝难想见。至于和沙尔克暗通款曲，更是匪夷所思：当年赫韦德斯在时，他尚且对沙尔克没有好脸，又何况如今？但不论此事真假，此时都已无从分辨，唯一的法子便是同他一起杀出重围，再说其余。只是瞧他脸色潮红，只怕是急速运功疗伤、气血翻涌所致，不知急切之间，战力如何。诺伊尔目光紧锁魏登费勒，潜运内功，内心盘算擒贼擒王胜算几何。  
魏登费勒久历风波，如何不知他内心企图，右手缓缓握上腰间刀柄，严阵以待。  
“啪！”  
一声脆响，连同门口两人在内，众人皆是一惊。穆勒将基米希又往身后扯了扯，又暗忖那桌子被这么拍一掌居然还未垮掉。  
“操，说好的让我吃完饭再动手，你们能不能他妈的安静一会儿？”

被胡梅尔斯这么一打断，多特那边因魏登费勒有言在先，自然不好强行动手，几个已持刀在手的帮众只得又坐了回去，却将刀扔在桌上，发出铿锵之声，以示心中不忿。胡梅尔斯也不去搭理他们，又是一拍桌子，直呼店家加菜。他素知诺伊尔武功高明，虽也不见得胜过自己，但他既然出头帮忙，杀出重围便绝无问题，心里一宽，食欲便生，不消小半个时辰，两盘炒菜便见了盘底，加的一只烧鸡也只剩了骨头，仍意犹未尽，又叫了一碟卤猪头肉，并两个蹄髈。那蹄髈在老卤中炮制的久了，味浓肉烂，入口即化，胡梅尔斯边吃边赞，又让老板端来一大碗米饭，将剩下的卤汁往热腾腾的饭上一浇，放怀大吃。饶是诺伊尔三人来之前已吃过午饭，见状也不禁暗吞口水。多特帮众辛劳半日不曾进食，更是垂涎欲滴。只有魏登费勒眉头紧锁，看着胡梅尔斯的身影出神。  
一声刀刃铮鸣之声将魏登费勒思绪拉回店中，却是胡梅尔斯已放下碗筷，将弯刀抽出，横于膝上。  
“罗曼，承你的情。”  
魏登费勒瞧见诺伊尔手掌已按上刀柄，暗叹一口气，招了招手。十余名帮众即刻站起身，各按方位站好，将两人围在当中。  
“帮主有令，凡多特帮众见叛徒胡梅尔斯者，格杀不论。”  
诺伊尔端坐不动，将长刀缓缓抽出，亦是横于膝上。  
“你们试试？”

人影闪动，跟着便是一声大响，一名多特帮众已被劈得口吐鲜血，倒在一边，显然内伤不轻。余者不防诺伊尔出手如此之快，俱是大吃一惊，好在平日皆训练有素，当下此进彼退，刀光纵横，重拾攻势，杀了过去。诺伊尔虽不识阵法玄虚，瞧他们的架势，也知决不能任由他们进攻，果断抢先出手，占得先机。胡梅尔斯却识得他们用的竟是帮中对付强敌的“白虎跃空阵”，生怕诺伊尔有失，将刀在半空一划，也加入战局。那白虎跃空阵虽然威力甚强，但上来便让诺伊尔劈飞一人，少一人作战，威力便减，加上胡梅尔斯熟知阵法变化，两人身影在刀光间穿来插去，虽是以少打多，出招却是得心应手，渐占上风。  
魏登费勒立于阵后，越瞧越是心惊，战不多时，己方已有多人身上挂彩，胡梅尔斯固然不会妄下杀手，诺伊尔却绝不会跟他客气，再打下去，到时是谁独坐在店中间吃饭，可就不得而知了。只是胡梅尔斯明明重伤在身，他原以为以白虎跃空阵对诺伊尔一人，必有胜算，哪知胡梅尔斯突然生龙活虎，其中缘故，实是难解。急切间余光一瞥，却见适才与诺伊尔一道的两名白衣道士立于店外，正密切关注店中战况。  
魏登费勒心里一动，暗道江湖传言，都说诺伊尔跟个道士跑了，莫非便是此人。难不成是他施了什么妖法……  
他动念极快，既想到了胡梅尔斯恢复战力是穆勒搞鬼，下手便不留情，刀势展开，一刀便朝着门边两人划了过去。  
穆勒抓着基米希的手观战，正看到精彩处，哪知有人突施偷袭，“哎呦”一声，拽着基米希往后便躲，险险避过当胸一刀。耳听得布帛撕裂之声，却是基米希躲闪略慢，胸口衣衫被刀锋划开，啪的一声，一块东西掉在地上。  
半空中劲风袭来，正是听得风声的诺伊尔凌空跃起，一刀劈下。他心恨魏登费勒偷袭穆勒基米希二人，这一刀使了十成力，魏登费勒转身不及，只得听风辨位，反手回转刀刃，对准诺伊尔刀路迎了上去。  
双刀相击，魏登费勒终究吃了背后接招的亏，情不自禁向前倒去，手掌在地上一撑，似乎抓到什么东西，也不及细看，便着地滚开，跳起身来。那边诺伊尔已挡在穆勒基米希身前，怒视着他。  
一个人影忽地绕过诺伊尔，冲上前来：“牌子还我！”  
诺伊尔一惊，急忙侧开刀刃，以免不慎划到他。穆勒更是吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地将符纸塞回衣袋，双手牢牢拽住基米希的胳膊。  
魏登费勒不明所以，低头看了看手中之物，蓦地倒抽一口凉气，抬头看着基米希，嘴唇略动，却说不出话来。  
这边两人不知他是何用意，都不敢怠慢，只有基米希不管不顾，挣出一只胳膊冲他又是一伸手：“快还我！”  
魏登费勒深吸一口气：“所有人住手！”  
多特帮众连同胡梅尔斯在内，人人莫名其妙，但也都依言住手。魏登费勒看了看手中之物，又看了看基米希，脸色渐和。  
“你怎会有这御……玉牌？”

基米希没想到他会问出这句话来，倒愣了一下，但那玉牌他自来贴身挂着，现下被人抢去，那可不能忍，撇撇嘴：“友人相赠，与你何干？快还给我！”  
魏登费勒微一犹豫，收刀入鞘，双手捧了玉牌，送到基米希面前。基米希万料不到他忽然执礼甚恭，上下打量他两眼，只觉他似乎当真没了敌意，想起穆勒平时常说的“伸手不打笑脸人”，便将玉牌接过，一转念间，手掌一翻，将玉牌托在掌心，牌面正冲着魏登费勒。  
“你认得这玉牌？”  
魏登费勒不及答言，另一个声音却从他身后传来。  
“你……你怎会有这御蜂令？”


	4. Chapter 4

胡梅尔斯此言一出，背后多特帮众齐声惊呼，人人争相耸动，看向基米希的眼光立时不同。诺伊尔穆勒不明所以，各自抢上一步，挡在基米希身前。基米希对多特帮众却不以为意，目光在魏登费勒和胡梅尔斯之间转了几转，手掌握紧玉牌，渐渐收回，贴在了胸口。  
“你说……这牌子叫什么？”  
魏登费勒侧头看着胡梅尔斯：“他们……都是你的朋友？”  
胡梅尔斯看看他，又看看基米希，神色间颇见犹豫，过得片刻，终究还是开了口：“这小孩子与我是初次会面，不是我朋友。”  
魏登费勒暗暗皱眉，不再理他，回身冲着基米希一抱拳：“这玉牌叫做‘御蜂令’，是我帮先任帮主相传的信物，小道长虽非我帮中人，但持有此令，那便是我帮的朋友。适才多有得罪，请勿见怪。”  
基米希缓缓低头，看向掌中，指尖在那几只玉蜂上来回摩挲了几下：“那，是每一位帮主都有一块，还是……”  
“不，本帮每位帮主卸任时，都会由长老会清算功过，若是于帮中有大功的，便赠予一块，有朝一日……”  
“你多说这些做什么？”胡梅尔斯却打断了他，“我自己的事，便由我自己承担，何必东拉西扯？帮里这些事，又怎能说给外人知晓？”  
诺伊尔和穆勒大皱其眉，暗忖这都什么时候了，你还真不拿自己当外人。魏登费勒也懒得理他，续道：“有朝一日，若有人将令牌缴还，不论有何要求，本帮弟子皆效死力。”  
他说到这里，顿了一顿，瞥了一眼胡梅尔斯，最终却看向了诺伊尔。  
“纵现任帮主，也无权推翻。”

诺伊尔暗暗吃惊，他一见那玉牌尺寸大小，便猜到是罗德留赠基米希之物，可也无论如何想不到这东西竟与多特蒙德有如此渊源。魏登费勒与胡梅尔斯果然交情颇厚，这几句话言外之意再明白不过，只要基米希肯将御蜂令给他带回去交差，那胡梅尔斯从此再不必担心多特蒙德的追杀。瞧魏登费勒这阵仗，若不如此，即使今日顺利杀出重围，将来等着胡梅尔斯的想必也是附骨之疽，如能一了百了，于他自然是绝大好事。只是瞧基米希的模样，对这东西可宝贝得很，他和胡梅尔斯并无半点交情，又怎能勉强他交出来换人？  
诺伊尔一时难以决断，便给穆勒打个眼色，穆勒会意，拉着基米希衣袖，往店外退了几步。  
“那是塞巴斯蒂安给你的，是不是？”  
基米希点点头，没有出声。穆勒见他兴致不高，便拍拍他肩膀，笑道：“若不愿给他，那便不给。不过是救个人出去，有你曼努师叔在，又有什么难处了？”  
他深受诺伊尔影响，虽和多特蒙德并无仇怨，言语间却也殊乏敬意，只是这话在魏登费勒听来，自然极不入耳，哼了一声：“救人一时，或许不难，但要救人一世，只怕江湖上还没有人敢如此放言，视本帮为无物吧。”  
穆勒撇了撇嘴，侧过脸不去看他，却也没有与他继续口舌之争，伸手握住基米希的手掌，将玉牌按在他掌心。  
“此事你自行决断便是，无需顾念其他。”

基米希却像没有听见一般，低下头，凝视着手中玉牌。这块玉牌是罗德留给他的唯一东西，要他为了救一个素不相识之人便交了出去，本是绝不可能，可是此人既是诺伊尔和穆勒的朋友，若要当着他俩的面拒绝，又总觉有些说不出口。基米希自被拉姆打发下山，便是跟着穆勒诺伊尔同行，两人对他多方照顾，基米希心里也早拿两人当亲人看待。何况三人相处日久，基米希对他俩性格也摸清了七八成：日常若是遇见什么不要紧的小事，以穆勒性格，多半便要加油添醋、张大其辞，直唬倒自己方罢；诺伊尔虽然不会主动唬人，但偶尔帮着打打边鼓，也是常有之事。可眼下两人脸上虽行若无事，嘴上也轻描淡写，手上却一个紧握刀柄、另一个轻拈符纸，只怕魏登费勒所言当真不虚，今日之事，若要治本，非自己手上这块牌子不可。  
基米希心绪纷杂，下意识抬起头，向胡梅尔斯看去。他虽和胡梅尔斯素昧平生，但适才见他身在强敌环伺之中，还能独坐饮酒，这份胆识气度，倒还令人欣赏；基米希与诺伊尔共过生死，心中对诺伊尔的武功评价极高，适才站在一旁观战，眼见胡梅尔斯虽身有重伤，武功比之诺伊尔却并不如何相形见绌，也算不易；加上之前魏登费勒暗示他说是自己朋友，以便沾上御蜂令的光，他却直言不讳，称两人素不相识，可见又是个不肯无端占人便宜的心高之人。基米希越想心里越乱，呆呆地看着胡梅尔斯，似是要从他的一举一动中，给自己找一个或同意或拒绝的理由出来。  
他可不知胡梅尔斯心里，此时只有比他更为纠结。若按胡梅尔斯的性子，被逐出帮又被追杀一事虽极冤枉，但也是一人做事一人当。诺伊尔是老相识老交情，得他帮手，大不了回头请他喝顿酒，末了各走各路，两不相欠。可要他为了活命，低声下气地请一个初次见面的小道士帮忙，那就是打死不干了。但此前魏登费勒情愿顶着“对帮主之命阳奉阴违”的帽子，对着诺伊尔等人多番明示暗示，无非也是要救自己一命，若是当众言明不需人救，那非但是置他的好意于不顾，更是摆明了要和多特诸人动手决战、一刀两断了。这一下接受不是，拒绝更不是，胡梅尔斯心烦意乱，猛一抬头，却正好撞上基米希的眼光。  
两人眼神一对，互相从对方眼中看出了犹豫难决之意，心里都是一怔。基米希看胡梅尔斯脸色又有些泛红，猛想起此前经由诺伊尔转接到他身上的灵净大法只是令他短时间内感觉不到身上伤痛，其实并未令伤势痊愈，适才一番打斗显然颇耗体能，若是再不速速决断，待到法术失效，自己手持御蜂令，可保无事，但其余的事，就难说得很了。基米希心里一阵冲动，将御蜂令朝着胡梅尔斯一招，脱口问道：“既然这牌子只有一部分先任帮主才有，那你可看得出，这一块是谁的？”  
魏登费勒当即接口：“马茨，你在帮中分管经营，于帮中史事最为熟悉，你与他慢慢分说便是。”  
胡梅尔斯看了魏登费勒一眼，眼神颇为复杂，顿了一顿，方才收刀入鞘，缓步走到基米希身前，细细的端详一番。  
“御蜂令数量稀少，图案虽因玉石本身的模样和雕工人选不同而有细微差别，但非经两两比对，倒也难以觉察，我也只能从玉牌本身来判断……”胡梅尔斯手掌微抬，基米希却像知道他想什么一般，不等他伸出手来，抢先将玉牌翻了个面，供他查看。胡梅尔斯一愣，冲他微一点头，续道：“玉器日常久置必然发黄，若经人手常年摩挲，雕花也会略有磨损。但这块御蜂令却玉色白皙，雕花也基本完好，如果保存得当的话……”  
“这块玉牌交到我手上时，是存放于一个黑色锦袋之内，封装严密，想来此前也是一样。”基米希突然接了一句。  
胡梅尔斯已然明白他的意思：“如此说来，那距离雕好颁发该当不超过三十年。而这段时间里，长老会发出的御蜂令，应是只有三块。”  
基米希与罗德相处时间不长，罗德虽将胸中所学的木甲术倾囊以告，却始终没说过他师承何人。基米希知道这是江湖规矩，也没有勉强他说，心里纵然万般好奇，也只能搁在心里，哪知道在此处却极可能听到消息。基米希目光灼灼，看着胡梅尔斯，心脏霍霍跃动。  
胡梅尔斯看基米希求知若渴的样子，忽觉好笑，虽形势不便，心中却已放松不少，便冲他微一眨眼：“这三位可都是江湖上数得着的英雄豪杰，不知给你御蜂令的人，可有什么线索没有？”  
基米希听他说这话的口吻，与穆勒平时说江湖故事时已有六七分相似，心里也是莫名一松，答道：“他没说过师父是谁，但他会操纵金石土木所制作的机关。不知贵帮之中……”  
胡梅尔斯与魏登费勒对视一眼，脸上皆有惊讶之色：“那是二十……二十三年前的事了，那时帮主还是希斯菲尔德老爷子。老爷子麾下有员心腹爱将，姓萨默尔，这位前辈本身功夫便极了得，更有一身自制的机关战甲，攻守兼备，以此会战天下英雄，可说无往不利。希老爷子领了御蜂令荣休之后，萨默尔前辈继任帮主，也将帮中上下打理得井井有条，因此卸任之时，也得长老会颁发一块。”  
诺伊尔在旁听着，心中也颇感诧异。萨默尔横行江湖之时，他已拜入沙尔克学艺，对这段史事也略知一二，只是此前罗德所展示的木甲术皆是建筑或器械一类，并没有与上阵打架相关的内容，他也就完全没想过罗德竟是萨默尔徒弟。若事实真是如此，那么罗德自称学不到师父一成本事，也就并非谦辞了。只是话虽如此说，听人当面大吹多特的光辉历史，诺伊尔心中实在不爽，不由暗哼一声。一转眼，看见穆勒的眼光正瞧着自己，双肩微耸，嘴角上扬，眼中蕴含笑意，知他正在辛苦憋笑。诺伊尔四下一瞥，见众人注意力都集中在基米希和胡梅尔斯身上，便偷偷伸手捏了捏穆勒脖子，叫他收敛些，好歹别笑出了声。  
基米希听得悠然神往，想起胡梅尔斯之前提过的话，不由更想弄清究竟：“那之前说的第三块御蜂令，又是给了什么人？”  
“第三块……”胡梅尔斯犹豫片刻，叹了口气，“应与你这块御蜂令并无关系，不必说了吧。”  
诺伊尔心里一动，已然想到第三块御蜂令是给了什么人，再看魏登费勒的脸色也略显凝重，更知自己所猜不错，见基米希还有刨根问底、非听到完整的故事不能罢休之意，怕他再问下去胡梅尔斯不好圆场，便上去拉住基米希的手，柔声道：“故事回头有机会再说，适才的事，你可决定好了？”  
被他一提醒，基米希顿时想起正事，适才雀跃的情绪又有些低落。但事到临头，再无法推诿，他将御蜂令紧紧握在手里，回想起罗德的一言一行，深吸一口气。  
“这位萨默尔前辈现在何处？可有消息？”  
“这位前辈离开本……离开多特之后，一向少现江湖，与帮中只偶有书信往来。近年来有传言说他在南方现身，也不知真假。”  
基米希点点头，转过身冲着魏登费勒，猛一咬牙，将手上玉牌递了过去。  
“你……把这个拿去吧，别再和他为难了。”

魏登费勒大喜过望，双手捧了御蜂令，将上头的汗水轻轻拭去，小心放入怀中，又叫过两名帮众，小声吩咐了几句。诺伊尔和穆勒两人知道基米希心里不舍，围在他身旁好言安抚，穆勒搜肠刮肚，连说好几个笑话，总算哄得基米希有了点笑模样。多特帮众得了魏登费勒指示，纷纷遵令而行，给队友包扎伤口的、找店家打包干粮的、赔偿打斗损失的，七手八脚，忙了起来。食店老板见了真金白银，堆出笑脸，一边打发厨师速去准备，一边扒拉算盘，又说些招呼不周、谢谢惠顾、欢迎下次再来之类的套话。  
胡梅尔斯一个人站在一旁，虽有劫后余生之感，却也有些怅然若失，就在几个时辰前，他还不能确定自己是否能吃得上明天的早饭，万没想到此事竟会如此了结。只是虽然没了性命之忧，被赶出多特却已成定局，日后再想回去看看老朋友老哥们，怕也不大方便了。再听得魏登费勒叫人把自己刚才用餐的钱也一并会钞，心里越发不是滋味。正出神间，肩膀被人一拍，却是魏登费勒站在面前。  
“今后有什么打算？”  
胡梅尔斯摇摇头：“也没什么打算，或者先回老家看看，之后再说吧。”  
“也好。”魏登费勒冲他点了点头，“前些时收到消息，老帮主似是去了北方，也不知还回不回来。你日后行走江湖，若是遇见了他，帮兄弟们问个好吧。”  
胡梅尔斯在他肩头大力拍了两下，点头示意记住了。魏登费勒一招手，身后多特帮众按往常规矩排成两列，齐齐向胡梅尔斯躬身行礼，随后各自后退一步，让开道路。魏登费勒冲胡梅尔斯一拱手，又向站在一旁的诺伊尔等人点点头，转身离去，多特帮众随后跟上，鱼贯而出。其时已是申时，日光已不如正午时浓烈，一队人的影子在地上越拉越长，却再无人回顾。

胡梅尔斯忽地闷哼一声，手在身边桌上一扶，险些摔倒。诺伊尔赶紧过去把他架到长凳上，穆勒基米希一起动手，施法给他疗伤。此前所施的灵净大法时效已过，又正赶上他心情不佳，内伤自然越发沉重。好容易控制住伤势，穆勒收起法术，又拍拍诺伊尔，问他是否需要回城给胡梅尔斯找间客店养伤，或是护送他回老家之类。  
“不必。”诺伊尔尚未答言，却是胡梅尔斯自己接了下茬。他也不管另两人，只拍了拍基米希的胳膊，“我欠你一个人情，自该报答。你有什么想办的事，或是想要的东西，直说便是。”  
三人一齐愣在当场，基米希尤其没想到他竟然这般说，嗫嚅着答道：“我……不用你报答，我也没什么想要的东西……”  
“那也简单。”胡梅尔斯先前吃得太猛，吃完又立时和人动手打架，这会强敌已去，精神一放松，方觉有些不消化起来，看桌上有免费茶水，便给自己倒了一杯，也不去计较茶叶优劣，一饮而尽，“你们行走江湖，自然有人手不够之时，那时候算我一份力便是。”  
三人又是一起愣住。基米希不敢擅拿主意，看了穆勒和诺伊尔一眼，等着他俩裁决。诺伊尔转转眼珠，暗想平日都是自己练功，若是带上胡梅尔斯一起，他武功不差，日常有人相互切磋，也是好事一桩。他越想越觉此事大可以商量，便冲着穆勒眨眨眼，示意自己并无意见。穆勒虽觉多带一人甚是麻烦，转念又想此人知恩图报，也不是坏事，总是不枉了约书亚辛苦一场，何况曼努又已同意。便拍拍基米希脑袋，笑道：“人家要报答的是你，可不关我和你曼努师叔的事。你若看他不顺眼，叫他回去，也就是了。”  
他这么一说，基米希便知他俩人都已同意。他虽仍心疼御蜂令，但既已亲手给了出去，也就没什么可后悔的，何况罗德曾说过会去寻找师父以谢罪，有胡梅尔斯在身边，寻找萨默尔可就容易得太多。这么一想，基米希心情顿时好了不少，便冲着胡梅尔斯微笑点头。胡梅尔斯哈哈一笑，抓着他手，走出店门，他有了之前的经历，故意投其所好，找了几件萨默尔的精彩战例，细细说给基米希听。果然基米希听得眉开眼笑，不住点头，只留下背后不知他二人怎地忽然熟稔起来的穆勒诺伊尔，相顾愕然。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有关胡梅尔斯为啥被赶出多特的前因请戳这（http://miasanmia827.lofter.com/post/1e78a1f2_f69da08），正文前5段的时间都在本篇文之前。


End file.
